PROJECT SUMMARY: TRANSLATIONAL NEUROPHYSIOLOGY CORE The purpose of the Translational Neurophysiology Core is to link the individual Projects by facilitating cross- species, cross-method behavioral and neural data collection and analysis. Our Center relies on standardized EEG/fMRI acquisition and processing, as well as consistent DPX and Bandit task data collection with human control subjects and participants with early psychosis (PROJECTS 3 and 4). In addition, ensemble recordings and local field potential data, along with DPX and Bandit task behavioral data, will be collected in nonhuman primates (PROJECT 1) and mice (PROJECT 2). The cross-modal aspect of neural recordings and behavioral data acquisition presents unique challenges, which will be addressed through three Service Aims. Service Aim 1: Support for behavioral data acquisition. Our Center will collect trial-by-trial data in humans from identical experimental behavioral paradigms (the DPX and Bandit tasks) acquired across both clinical and normative human samples, studied in multiple settings (e.g. PROJECTS 3 & 4). It is important that these paradigms be developed to be administered in a highly reliable manner using portable digital methods, and that the data collected from these paradigms be stored, processed, integrated, and visualized in a secure, reliable, and accessible manner so that findings can be compared across Projects. Service Aim 2: Standardized collection, preprocessing, and analysis of simultaneously acquired EEG and fMRI data in humans. Our goal is to ensure that these data are collected, preprocessed, and analyzed in an identical manner across PROJECTS 3 and 4, with a focus on acquiring measures that can be used by the COMPUTATIONAL CORE to assess activity timing, excitatory-inhibitory balance, and system noise. Service Aim 3: Cross-species neuroanatomical translation. We will facilitate translation of neural circuits across species by using connectivity data (combination of diffusion MRI and tract- tracing) to identify homologies across nonhuman primates (PROJECT 1), mice (PROJECT 2), and humans (PROJECTS 3 & 4).